A Year
by Cosmic Crow
Summary: Inspired by an incomplete drabble series I tried reviving 2 or 3 times for another fandom. 12 months equals a year. That also means 12 different themes or scenarios that will represent a particular month. What will be ahead for Shingo and Giselle? Rated anywhere from K to T since there may be some cursing in some of the short stories.
1. January: New Year, New You

**January: New Year, New You**

It has been a little over a week since he left Maiami City. 14 year old Shingo Sawatari returned home last night after an 18-hour flight from Aspen to Maiami City. During his winter break, he spent time with his family at the American ski resort town. The Abyss Actor user enjoyed drinking hot chocolate in the cabin and learning how to ski. But now, he had to go back to school and focus on his dueling.

As he was walking down the snow-covered streets, his grayish-blue colored eyes looked at a familiar-looking teenage girl waiting at the crosswalk. Shingo noticed something different about her hair and her outfit. Her long mahogany hair was now in a straight chin-length bob. As for her outfit, the girl was wearing a fancy bright red winter jacket, a pair of navy blue pants, and a pair of dark brown boots.

It didn't take Shingo long to approach the crosswalk. While he was waiting, the mahogany-haired teen glanced to her left. She noticed the Abyss Actor duelist standing right next to her. Giselle wasn't surprised seeing Shingo at the crosswalk. Even in the morning, they would see each other going to their everyday school. Shingo goes to the Maiami Second Middle School. Giselle, on the other hand, goes to the Maiami International School, a private school located on the other side of the city.

He asked, "How was your winter break, Giselle?"

"Good. I went to New Orleans with my family for winter break," she replied, "how about you, Shingo?"

Shingo responded, "It was pretty good. I went to Aspen with my family for my break."

Giselle was not surprised by the light brown and blonde-haired boy's response. He practically bragged about going to Aspen for his winter break two weeks ago after getting sweet milk apple-berry pies with honey after school. It was annoying, but at least he was upbeat about it despite his father's political scandal earlier that month. She never brought it up since Shingo wasn't involved, and the media had been targeting him at the same time. Giselle was glad that he had a good time.

"So, what was the reason why you decided to cut your hair?" asked Shingo.

Giselle touched the small strands of her chin-length hair. She thought about the day when she cut her long hair. The 15 year old wanted to cut her long hair because she wanted to start the new year with a different vibe. Last year for her was nothing more than a bumpy rollercoaster ride. With all those unexpected changes, the female duelist didn't know how to handle all of it. The French-Japanese teen wanted to be more open to change this year.

"It's a part of my New Year's resolution, which is being more open towards change this year," said Giselle, "and the first thing I did was cutting my hair."

He commented, "It looks pretty good on you."

"Thank you," she answered.

A few seconds late, Giselle noticed the traffic light changed to red, and there was a green walking sign, which meant that they could cross the street. Both teenagers walked down the streets and stopped at the other crosswalk. Shingo and Giselle both walked their separate ways for now. The Abyss Actor duelist thought about the girl's words. Last month was nothing but hell for him and his family.

Even though he had a good winter break, Shingo thought about what his father did before the Aspen trip and the mayoral race. His political scandal did affect the Japanese teen since he's the city official's son. With the media attacking him and his parents, he wanted to do something about it, but couldn't. He didn't want people to think that he was a crook like his father. Shingo wanted to show a new side of now.

Shingo said to himself, "It may be a few days after New Year's, but I do want to show people a new side of me and prove that I'm not like my father."

* * *

**Well, this concludes the first short story of my short story series, _A Year_. All these short stories are going to be set about a few months after Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V final episode, by the way. Also, I will mention that there will be a short story that will put a bigger emphasis on his father's political scandal. I would always think someone like him would get in trouble for abusing his power as a city official/mayor (despite not being the actual mayor). So the purpose is to show that Shingo was affected by this scandal and why he wants to prove that he is a decent person as his ****New Year's Resolution.**


	2. February: Chocolates

**February: Chocolates**

_"Who are you going to buy chocolates for?"_

During the past week and a half, some of her friends and classmates asked Giselle that question. She found out that Valentine's Day was a big deal in Japan when she asked her mother about it. Her mother explained how women are the ones gifting men with either _giri-choco_ or_ honmei-choco_ on Valentine's Day. She even told her daughter about the time she accidentally sent her father _honmei-choco_ rather than _giri-choco_ when she lived in Osaka. At least her funny story does have a beautiful ending.

Giselle did have one person in mind. She technically does care about him, but not in a romantic way. He was also the first friend she was able to make when she arrived in Maiami City. So it does make sense to give him chocolates. Giselle hasn't told anyone about this person, not even to her parents. She wanted to keep it a surprise until Valentine's Day.

Even though it was Valentine's Day, the 15 year old was glad to have the time to go to a chocolatier before heading to Leo Duel School. These past few days have been a bit stressful since the school year was almost coming to an end. Giselle didn't have much time to go out and buy her chocolates earlier. Luckily this chocolatier had enough Valentine's chocolates to be sold.

Her dark brown colored eyes focused on the medium-sized box of chocolates in front of her. There were 12 heart-shaped pieces in the box, and it wasn't too pricey. A female employee from the chocolatier stared straight at the teenage girl.

The employee asked, "Do you want that _giri-choco_ right there?"

"Yes, please. Also, only put strawberry and raspberry-filled chocolate candies," replied Giselle.

The female employee said, "Of course."

The female employee smiled at the teenager before working on her order. As Giselle waited patiently for her order, the 15 year 0old duelist pulled out a fancy MP3 player with dark blue earbuds. She placed one earbud into her ear and began searching for a song she can listen to it. The song she chose was a catchy J-Pop song that was sung by a 5-member Korean boy group, who recently became a 4-member group. Giselle always thought that this song could fit in a casino heist film.

The employee asked, "Do you know who are you going to give this _giri-choco_ to?"

"Shingo Sawatari," replied Giselle.

"Shingo Sawatari? As in the son of that co-"

The female LDS student interrupted, "Yes, and do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't, and I'm sorry for my rude behavior," apologized the employee.

The female employee began writing the name of the person that her customer requested. Giselle took out her dark blue wallet and took some money from it. She took out 1000 yen since the giri-chocos she chose cost about 550 yen. Luckily, she received a lot of money envelopes from her French relatives on New Year, and her dad converted all that American money into yen.

"That would be 750 yen," said the woman.

Giselle gave the woman the money while she gave the _giri-choco_ to her customer. She placed the receipt and 250 yen inside a coin mat and pushed it towards Giselle. The teen smiled and accepted the change. Short after that, she was gone and out.

At LDS, Shingo was walking around the halls of the prestigious duel school. He watched a female LDS student give chocolates to a male student. So far, he has seen this happen 11 times since this morning. The Abyss Actor was aware of how important Valentine's Day is in Maiami City and all over Japan. The teen had seen women and teenage girls his age going to stores buying chocolates.

Shingo could admit that he was jealous since no girl has every gave him chocolates on that day. He couldn't understand why girls don't like guys who were outstanding and charming like him. Every year was the same thing, and he would regularly get rejected. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get any chocolates today. At least there was a plus side to all of this. The 14 year old didn't have to return the favor next month.

Giselle said, "Hi, Shingo."

His bluish-gray colored eyes shifted his grayish-blue, and he sees Giselle approaching him. Shingo closed his eyes and gave a fake smile at the French-Japanese girl. He waved at the Chroma Entertainers duelist weirdly, which prompted a confused look on Giselle's face.

"You are acting weird Shingo, and it's creepy," said the female LDS student

Shingo responded, "Stop being so blunt, Giselle."

"Then stop acting so fucking weird!" complained Giselle.

Shingo rolled his eyes at Giselle, and she glares back at him for a moment. At least he wasn't looking at her so weirdly. The 15 year old student began digging into her school bag. The blonde and light brown-haired student watched his friend search for something that was inside there. Giselle pulled out a medium-sized rectangle-shaped pink box from the bag. The box had a red-colored ribbon, and there was a small tag that said Shingo Sawatari on it.

"I wanted to give you this, Shingo. It some _giri-choco_ I got from that chocolatier shop a few blocks from here," said Giselle as put the box in front of him.

Shingo asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes or I wouldn't have wasted 750 yen on these chocolates," retorted the French-Japanese girl.

He said, "Thank you, Giselle. I never expected you would do something like this."

"Neither would I, but I do care about you as a friend," she replied.

He accepted the box of chocolates, and Shingo walked away from her. The Japanese teen was surprised by Giselle's gesture, but at least got some chocolates for Valentine's Day. All of a sudden, his grayish-blue began to turn wider. The Abyss Actor just realized something important.

_"Shit! I have to give something to Giselle for White Day!"_ panicked Shingo.

* * *

**That concludes the second short story. I feel kind of predictable for doing a Valentine's Day Story, but then again Valentine's Day is an important holiday in Japan (which makes sense). By the way, I will be also doing some reference notes for this story because there are references that I have made that you guys may not understand. All I can say is read and review.  
**

* * *

_**Reference Notes**_

**_Giri-choco: It means obligation chocolates in Japanese. Women give this type of chocolates to men who are friends, acquaintances, or co-workers without any romantic attachment. Giri-choco is inexpensive._**

**_Honmei-choco: It means true love chocolates in Japanese. Women usually give this kind of chocolate to men who are either a boyfriend, a husband, or a potential love interest. These chocolates are a bit more expensive and some women like to make homemade honmei-choco._**

**_In Japan, the school year is completely different from US Schools. The first term begins from April to about July 20th (summer vacations starts from there until about August 31st), the second term begins early September to about December 20th (winter break starts from there until early January), and the final term begins from early January to mid or late March. _**

**_250 yen= Approx. 2.31 US Dollars_**

**_750 yen= Approx. 7 US Dollars_**

**_550 yen= Approx. 5 US Dollars_**

**_1000 yen= Approx. 9.30 US Dollars_**

**_The song that I was referring to in this story is a J-Pop song called "Get The Treasure", which came out in 2017. This song is sung SHINee, a 5-member South Korean boy group, who became a 4-member group in 2017 after Kim Jonghyun, the group's main vocalist passed away on December 18th of that year._**

**_White Day: A holiday that is celebrated on March 14, a month after Valentine's Day. Men who receive either giri-choco or honmei-choco have to give back to their women. They would have to give gifts that are two or three times more valuable, or sanbai gaeshi, which means thrice the return in Japanese._**


	3. March: Birthday Surprises

** March: Birthday Surprises**

_"Your father and I are getting a divorce, Shingo," _said his mother.

Now March 19th had a whole other meaning for Shingo Sawatari. Not only it was his 15th birthday, but his mother also announced the news that she was going to divorce his father. The Sawataris' only child understood why his mother wants to divorce his father. These past three months weren't easy for his parents. It was also difficult for him, but at least he was coping with it pretty well.

But he didn't understand why his mother announced this on his birthday. It bothered Shingo, and it made him mad. Instead of yelling at her like the prideful person he was, the Abyss Actor duelist told her that he was going to hang out with Yuya and the others. It wasn't strange for him to be hanging out with the You Show Duel School student and his friends.

Yuya told him that he also invited Yamabe, Ootomo, Kakimoto, and Giselle. Shingo was curious about what Yuya was planning. He never told him when his birthday was, but he guessed one of his LDS friends told Yuya about his birthday. The Abyss Actor wondered what Yuya and the others were planning for him. Maybe it could distract him from his current troubles.

"You made a cake version of his favorite pie, Giselle?" wondered Yuya.

Giselle replied, "Yuzu helped me out. It wasn't easy since we baked and tasted different cakes all morning."

"Are you sure Shingo will like it?" asked Kakimoto.

The 15 year old girl shrugged since she wasn't too sure about it. The idea of making a cake version of a sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey wasn't horrible. Shingo's friends suggested the idea, and Giselle, Yuzu, and Ayu went with it. They could've bought a simple sponge cake at the bakery, but all three girls realized that Shingo was also a picky eater. So this homemade cake was probably their best option.

The group of teens was decorating and doing last-minute preparations for Shingo's birthday party. Yuya and the others found out about Shingo's birthday from Yamabe, Ootomo, and Kakimoto two weeks ago. They also told Giselle about Shingo's birthday around that same time. Eventually, all of them agreed to throw the Abyss Actor duelist a birthday party.

The venue for the party wasn't a problem because they had some help. One of Ootomo's relatives owns a restaurant in the city, and they were able to get a space for the party. Kakimoto and Yamabe helped by inviting some of the other LDS students to the party. They even attempted to invite Reiji Akaba, who's the CEO of the Leo Corporation. None of them if he was going to go to the party. The three teens saw Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto helping them out.

They were the first ones to arrive, and Masumi insisted on helping out with decorating the place. Yaiba and Hokuto didn't want to at first until Masumi scared them into doing it. None of them expected their birthday guests to help out with the decorations. A few more LDS students arrived at the place. Some of them left gifts near the table where the cake was. Shortly after those students arrived, Reiji walked into the restaurant, much to everyone's surprise. The president of the Leo Corporation decided to come.

"I thought Reiji said that he wasn't going to Shingo's party," said Kakimoto.

Ootomo replied, "He even declined our invitation in our face."

"Because he accepted the invitation Yuya made after you told us about what happened," stated Gongenzaka.

Shingo's friends didn't expect Yuya to send another invitation to Reiji to the birthday party. Now it was the least of their troubles. While they are waiting on Shingo, Giselle was done doing the final touches on the cake. She managed to add all 15 candles to the cake. Shortly after that, the 15 year old girl hears her duel disk ringing. Giselle checked, and it was Shingo. The girl excused herself and walked near the entrance of the restaurant.

Giselle asked, "Where are you, Shingo?"

"I'm in front of the restaurant, but it says that it's closed right now," replied Shingo, "I hope that Yuya wasn't lying about this."

The French-Japanese teen reassured, "Yuya is the last person who would ever lie. I will go out now and let you in."

"If you say so," responded the arrogant duelist.

After their brief conversation, Giselle sighed and took a deep breath. She looked towards the right. They were almost finished decorating the area. Yuzu looked over at Giselle. The pink-haired teen approached the mahogany-haired teen.

Yuzu asked, "Was that Sawatari?"

She replied, "It is, and he is outside the restaurant."

"You can distract him for us," the pink-haired teen said, "we need to get this banner up."

Giselle responded, "That's fine."

The French-Japanese duelist unlocked the restaurant door. Giselle hasn't seen Shingo since White Day. That day, she received a K-Pop album from one of her favorite rookie girl groups. That and also some citron-infused dark chocolates. She remembered she was in a rush that day. Giselle didn't say thank you to the light brown and blonde haired-teen. The Chroma Entertainer duelist knew that Shingo was going to bring it up.

As Shingo was waiting outside the restaurant, the Abyss Actor duelist was still thinking about what happened earlier today. He believed that a walk would help him clear his mind a bit. It didn't, and the 15 year old tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn't sure what was taking so long for a restaurant to open. Immediately, a mahogany-haired teenage girl walked out. His grayish-blue eyes instantly recognized her.

"Oh. You're here too, Giselle," said Shingo in an annoyed tone.

She sighed and replied, "Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I want to know that I love the album you gave me. Gugudan is one of my favorite rookie girl groups, and I couldn't stop singing to A Girl Like Me."

"It does, and I'm guessing that you like the chocolates too," he wondered.

Giselle said, "Pretty much because I love citron and dark chocolate."

Shingo didn't know if he should smile or not. He was happy that Giselle loved her gifts, but his mind didn't feel that same ease. The French-Japanese girl noticed that, and she wondered if something was up. She could ask him, but the teen knew that Shingo wasn't in that kind of mood right now. Maybe his frown can turn upside down once they go inside.

"Let's go inside. It's getting a bit chilly," Giselle said.

Shingo exaggerated, "Yeah. I have been waiting forever to go inside."

The girl chuckled at the teen's horrible joke. As the two of them walked inside, everyone jumped out from where they were standing.

"Happy Birthday, Shingo!" exclaimed everyone.

Shingo's grayish-blue eyes began to turn wide all of a sudden. He saw the bright and shiny birthday decorations. His friends from their middle school and LDS were all here. Shingo was also shocked to see Reiji at his birthday party. He didn't expect his friends to throw him a birthday party for him. A huge grin formed on the 15 year old's face.

Shingo said, "You guys took the time of throwing me a birthday party."

"Yeah. Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and the You Show Duel School Duel students helped out. Plus, Ootomo and the others helped with getting this place and sending the invites for your birthday," replied Giselle.

He asked, "And you?"

"Getting the party supplies and also I helped with the cake," she replied.

Shingo wondered, "What kind of cake?"

"It's a surprise," Giselle replied.

Shingo closed his eyes and smiled. It wasn't the fake smile from before, but an actual smile. He didn't expect his friends to do all of this for him. The Abyss Actor duelist was grateful to have such good friends. His day didn't start so perfectly, but at least he knew that he was going to have an amazing birthday.

* * *

**Edit as of 11/2/2019- This is the end of the third story for A Year. I enjoyed writing this particular short story and it may be one of my favorites (I still have 9 more short stories to go).**

**The reason why I chose March 19th wasn't completely random. I couldn't find what Shingo's actual birthday was online, so I resorted to using his Seiyuu's (which means voice actor in Japanese) birthday. His seiyuu, Shougo Yano was born on March 19th, 1989. What made it more interesting was his first role as a Seiyuu in 2014. His first role was none other than Shingo Sawatari. That is why I decided to use March 19th for Shingo's birthday.**

**Also, the album that Shingo gave Giselle for White Day was by an 8-member (formerly 9 members at one point) South Korean girl group called Gugudan, who are under Jellyfish Entertainment. The album I was referring to was the girls' second mini-album, **_**Act. 2 Narcissus**_**, which was released on February 27th, 2017. The title track of the album is "A Girl Like Me".**

**I think that is all for this author's note (which I should've done a few days ago). For now, read and review.**


	4. April: Cherry Blossoms

**April: Cherry Blossoms**

It was cherry blossom season in Maiami City. Around early April, people would head to the city's park and watch the cherry blossoms bloom. Some people would throw viewing parties underneath the park's cherry blossom trees. It was a perfect way to enjoy some food while watching the cherry blossoms. For Giselle, she was going to experience her first cherry blossom viewing party since she moved here.

Yuzu invited her to a cherry blossom viewing party at the park. The French-Japanese teenage girl wore a pale red-violet long-sleeved casual buttoned-down blouse with a pair of mint green colored skinny jeans and black calf-length boots. On her ears was her signature green hydrangea earrings. She also threw in a dark teal light jacket and a small black crossbody bag to finish her look. Giselle was ready to go out now.

It was the first time that Giselle was going to see the cherry blossoms. Even though arrived in Maiami City a year ago, the Chroma Entertainer duelist missed out on seeing the cherry blossoms by a few days. At least she was able to do it this year with her friends. As she was about to leave, a 40-year-old black-haired man looked at the teenage girl. Giselle noticed the man standing there, and she approached him.

"I forgot that you were going to be watching the cherry blossoms with your friends, Elle," he said, "be safe."

Giselle replied, "Thanks, and I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Elle," her dad said back.

He hugged his 15-year-old daughter while she hugged him back. After that, Giselle walked out of her house and headed on out to her location. The teenage girl needed to take the train to the park since she didn't live close to the park. Plus, it has been a few weeks since she has seen her friends. So it was a great time to meet up and look at the cherry blossoms.

At the park, Shingo looked around and saw people buying food from the vendors. They were also here to watch the cherry blossoms as well. He was waiting for Yuya and the others to arrive. The others included Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Giselle, and some of their friends from the other dimensions. It has been a while since he had seen any of them. He wondered who's going to be joining them today.

As the Abyss Actor user continued walking around the park, he thought about what they are going to do while watching the cherry blossoms. There are so many small pink flowers on the trees. Shingo wondered where they were going to see the cherry blossoms. Since he has arrived at the park, people have been taking up spots. He has been at the park since 9 AM, and Shingo hasn't seen his friends anywhere.

A female voice said, "Shingo, you came."

As the 15-year-old blonde and light brown-haired teen heard his name, Shingo looked in the direction of the voice. Giselle was standing there and waving at him. The Abyss Actor duelist was not surprised to see the mahogany-haired duelist at the park too. She also wanted to see the cherry blossoms. Giselle told Shingo about the time she went to see the cherry blossoms in Paris 2 years ago with her father.

He told her about the time he had seen the cherry blossoms with his parents in his hometown, Sapporo. Shingo kind of understood why the Chroma Entertainer duelist was so eager to see these beautiful pink flowers. While they were walking around the park together, both of them made a quick stop. Giselle bought a hot sakura-flavored tea and an adzuki bean paste-filled taiyaki. Shingo bought himself a chocolate custard-filled taiyaki to eat and a matcha green tea.

"I know Yuzu said that there was going to be food, but I couldn't resist buying something to eat," said Shingo.

Giselle replied, "I can't blame you since you came here early."

"Are you serious, Giselle?" he asked.

She responded, "Of course. I didn't eat breakfast so I could make it here on time, which is much worse."

"You cou-... Oh wait, I forgot that you live on the other side of the city," Shingo corrected himself.

Giselle didn't say a word, but she did agree with him. They had their reasons why they bought food. Taiyaki isn't something someone would eat for breakfast, but they didn't have many choices. It was the only food stall that was open while they were walking around for the past hour. Shingo wasn't worried about Yuzu's reaction. The Abyss Actor looked up at the small pink flowers that were attached to the trees.

Like Giselle, Shingo also has never been to one of these cherry blossom viewing parties before either. He always saw the cherry blossom flowers from afar even as a kid. His parents were regularly busy, so there wasn't time to do this kind of activity. Shingo told Yuya, Giselle, and the others about it while they were making plans to see the cherry blossoms.

"Shingo! Giselle! We're over here," said a female voice.

A male voice replied, "You two just barely made it on time."

As they heard their names, Giselle looked straight, and she saw a tan-skinned female teen with long lilac purple hair and light brown eyes. She had on a pale pink long-sleeved shirt, a black high rise skirt with pink cherry blossom floral prints, and a pair of black ankle-length boots. A smile formed on the 15-year-old teen's face, and Giselle began to approach the lilac haired teenager.

As for Shingo, he noticed a familiar orange-haired teenager with yellow face markings and gray colored eyes. After the whole ordeal with the Lancers, Reiji told him and the others about the group and their mission to stop Academia and his father, Leo Akaba. He also told him about their duels against Z-ARC. During that duel, he worked with the same orange-haired teenager that was standing there.

Just like Giselle, the blonde and light brown-haired teenager approached him. The two teens that were trying to call them were Crow Hogan and Liqiu Shen from the Synchro Dimension. They were a few of their interdimensional guests for today's party.

"How's it going, Shingo?" asked Crow.

Shingo replied, "Good. What about you?"

"I've been doing good. Jack, Shinji, Chojiro, and everyone else are also doing good," he replied.

They looked over and saw Giselle and Liqiu talking to each other. The two girls became friends since the Lancers' Synchro Dimension mission. Liqiu helped Giselle escape Sector Security the first time around. Shingo looked over, and he saw Shun arriving with Mara, an XYZ Dimension duelist who was part of the Resistance.

She became an ally for the Lancers after she aided Hanako against a large group of Academia students. He remembered her because of her elegant Marchen Spirit monsters. The Abyss Actor duelist enjoyed seeing his friends all together and having fun today.

* * *

**It's the end of the 4th short story. I had to do a cherry blossom theme story for April because _Hanami_ or flower viewing happens around March to May. I thought April would be much better since flowers like cherry blossoms bloom around April in most regions. As for Liqiu, Giada, and Mara, they are also my Yu-Gi-Oh OCs [Giada for Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Arc-V, Liqiu for Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and Arc-V, and Mara for Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V only]. They will have their own individual short stories and a longer story later on. Well, for now, read and review.**


	5. May: Acting Partners

**May: Acting Partners**

"You want me to do what now!" yelled Shingo.

Giselle slowly repeated, "Be. My. Acting. Partner. And. Help. Me. Run. Through. These. Lines."

The Abyss Actor duelist looked down at the large script that was in front of him. Shingo always thought that he was a great performer when he takes that center stage. But he didn't expect to be some pseudo actor and run some lines. Giselle invited the blonde and light brown-haired duelist to the park so they could do this. She needed help reviewing lines for a musical her school was going to do in a few days. The school was going to do a production of Beauty and the Beast for one night.

Giselle also explained that she was going to be Belle, the leading lady in the musical. Shingo had to be the lead actor during this practice, but the 15 year old duelist wasn't exactly a singer. The girl wasn't worried about the songs since she knew the songs. Plus, Giselle has no clue if Shingo could sing.

Shingo groaned and rubbed his head. He didn't know why Giselle wanted to do this with him. The Abyss Actor duelist had no problem being her partner, but he felt like she was doing to this to prove she was better.

"What scene are we starting with again?" asked Shingo.

Giselle responded, "Where Beast tells Belle it's time for dinner on page 49."

He nodded, and he began flipping the script to the page Giselle told him. Shingo was willing to help Giselle out with this scene. He hoped that he could pull this off well. Complaining about it wasn't do him any good. The male LDS student needed to remind himself that he was the lead actor, and he needed to be in character for this scene. That meant

Shingo yelled, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!' she yelled back.

He responded sternly, "I am the master of this castle, and I'm telling you to come to dinner."

"And I'm telling you... I'm not hungry!" screamed Giselle.

Shingo argued, "You're hungry if I say you're hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Giselle argued back.

He asked, "What did you say?"

"You can't go ordering people to be hungry. It doesn't work like that," she stated.

Shingo retorted, "I can..."

"Besides, it's rude," Giselle pointed out.

He sarcastically said, "Oh? Rude, is it? Then how about this, if you don't come down to dinner, I will drag you by the hair..."

Giselle's eyes widen in surprise after she heard Shingo's sarcastic remark. They were only acting a scene, but the French-Japanese teenager could feel the raw emotions in Shingo's acting. Even though she has been doing musicals and plays most of her school years, the Chroma Entertainer was surprised by how he was able to pull that scene off.

Shingo immediately noticed the shocked expression on Giselle's face. He couldn't believe that he stunned her with his acting. The Abyss Actor had an idea of how would the Beast act towards Belle in that scene. That, and it reminded him of how he and Giselle argued when they first met. Of course, it was without the hair dragging part since he wasn't a violent person.

Shingo waved and wondered, "Earth to Giselle... Can you snap out of it?"

Giselle's blinked a few times until she snapped out her trance. The first thing her eyes focused on was Shingo's waving hand. She gently smacked the blonde and light brown haired teen's hand away from her face.

"Don't do that again," hissed Giselle.

Shingo replied, "Okay, but how was my acting?"

"Your acting surprised me, but in a good way. I didn't tell you about Beast's personality, but you managed to pull that off," she stated.

He confidently said, "Of course. Only Neo New Sawatari could do such a great job."

Giselle rolled her eyes at her friend's funny but annoying remark. She had to be the one to inflate that huge ego of his. But she couldn't lie to Shingo about that acting. The 15 year old female duelist was genuinely surprised by her friend's acting during that one scene. He was able to embrace the Beast role and act exactly like him in that one scene. Giselle wasn't sure if Shingo would be the type of person to take acting classes. She can admit to herself that the Abyss Actor duelist was an enjoyable entertainer.

_"Maybe I should ask Shingo to be my acting partner if I end up doing another musical?"_ she wondered.

* * *

**I have to admit something about this short story. It was hard to come up with a good theme for May, so I decided to a scenario involving acting (I think someone like Shingo has the potential to become an actor when he is older). But I also had a great time writing this story. As for the lines, I found a script of the Beauty of the Beast musical online and it was word by word (it was pages 49 and 50). So I want to give credit to Linda Wolverton, who was the screenwriter of the Beauty and Beast musical. For now, read and review. **


End file.
